


David and Patrick's First Time

by Tdreaming87



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: David and Patrick have their first sexual encounter. It is Patrick's first time with a man.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose
Kudos: 15





	David and Patrick's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Schitt's Creek fandom. After watching the show I fell in love with David and Patrick. I was a bit disappointed that the show didn't acknowledge Patrick and David's first time having sex. We get the impression that Patrick has never been with a man and David as had many sexual experiences. I wanted to see how they would relate to each other. The show didn't offer that up, so I wrote it myself.

I’m nervous. Am at the right room? Number 6? I think David said he rented room number 6 for us tonight. My hand is slightly shaky as I raise it to knock on the door. Before I can knock, David opens the door. The smile on his face tells me all I need to know. He’s ready. I should be too.  
David kisses me and leads me into the room. I’m surprised at how nice this room looks. Candles light the room and roses on the table. It smells surprisingly good. I smile. Only David could make a room in this terrible motel beautiful. David hands me a glass of wine and sipped it. I’m pretty sure I need to be totally sober if I’m going to have sex with David tonight. I’m very nervous. He sensed my unease.  
“Come it down.” He says and leads me to the bed. I sit. He sits next to me and kisses me again.   
“What’s wrong Sweetie?”  
“David, I want to do this. I want to do this with you. It’s just that... I’ve never…” My mouth is suddenly dry, and I can’t get the words out.  
“Never had sex with a guy before.” He finishes my sentence.   
“Yeah, that.” I say. I’m embarrassed and don’t want to look at him, so I stare at the floor. He doesn’t say anything.   
“Yeah, maybe I should just go.” I say standing up from the bed.   
“The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable. It’s fine if you want to leave but I’d really like it if you’d stay.” He says, taking my hand.  
“Really? Even after I admitted I’m basically a virgin?”  
“Yes. I too was once a virgin. Although I’m not sure I can remember what it’s like.” I can’t help but laugh. What is it about this man can put me at ease in a situation like this? I sit back down on the bed next to him.   
“I’ve only had sex with one other person. Rachel. And I didn’t like it very much.”   
He is grinning now. He must think I’m an idiot.   
“Sweetie! Of course, you didn’t like sex with that girl. You’re gay! And she’s not that pretty anyway.”   
“That’s funny David.” I say  
He’s looking at me with that disapproving look. I’ve ruined that moment. I kiss him firmly to let him know that I do want to be here with him.   
“Seriously. If you are not ready, we can wait. I do not want you to feel pressured or anything. We can do as much as you want. If you want.”  
“I’m ready now.” I say and take his hand and move it to the crotch of my pants where my cock is bulging.   
“Oh! Interesting.” He says and rubs his fingers lightly over the outline of hard cock. I like the feel of his hand there. He stops and uses his deft fingers to unbutton my shirt. Once my shirt is off, he pushed me back on the bed. I wasn’t sure what I was supposed do.   
“Don’t worry.” He said, sensing my sexual ineptitude. “I’m very skilled.”   
“I’m getting that.” I said breathlessly has he undid my belt and slid my pants down. Before I knew it, I was naked, and he was standing at the end of bed looking at me and smirking   
“Well. Very impressive Mr. Brewer. Very impressive. Who knew that all of this was hiding under that polyester and denim?”  
“David!” I’m getting nervous being naked and watched. But my cock is rock hard now. “Are you going to take your close off now.”  
“No”  
“Why not.”   
“Because I don’t need to.” He said as he got on the bed and hovered over me. He kissed me passionately. His lips trail over my face, down my neck to my chest and stomach. It felt like an electric shock every where his lips touched my skin.  
“David.” I couldn’t help moaning his name. He was making me feel wonderful. I certainly didn’t feel anything like this with Rachel.  
He positioned himself between my knees. His face was inches from my cock. He took my cock in his hand and began to stroke it.  
“Ah” I let out a moan, it felt wonderful to have his have soft hand wrapped around my cock.   
“This okay?” He asked earnestly.   
I nodded my head. I wanted him to keep going. I didn’t want this pleasure to ever go away.   
“Should I keep going?” He says.  
“Yes, Please. I’ll beg if you want.”  
“No, no... No begging required the first time.”  
He lowered his head and licked the head of my cock. His hand was very good, but his tongue is even better. I should have known that David would know exactly how to use his mouth to make cum.   
“David. I’m going to cum. SOON.”  
“I know. Sweetie. That’s kind of the point.”  
As he jerked cock fast and steadily until I couldn’t hold back anymore  
“Oh my God!” I cried out as a huge load of cum exploded from cock. It was the greatest orgasm I’ve ever experienced.   
“I... can’t... believe...that..was..” I started to say to breathing heavily has I leaned back on the bed. David cut off my words with a kiss. He put his head on my chest. I put my arm around him and pulled him close to me.  
“I told you. I’m very skilled.”  
“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
